mémoires d'un jedi aveugle
by CryingAlice
Summary: Hyne, ami d'Anakin, assiste impuissant à la déliquescence de tout ce qu'il aime Se passe durant le troisième film Stars wars : Revenge of the Sith


_Mémoire d'un chevalier._

_Cette fic est ancienne, j'avais envi d'explorer plus avant les sentiments d'Anakin, je le fais au travers d'un chevalier crée par moi, Hyne, je pense la poursuivre après avoir revu le film (se passe durant le 3ème)_

Je ne sais pas comment tout cela a commencé. Ni quand les larmes ont remplacé les sourires, quand les mots tranquilles et affectueux des maîtres à leurs padawan ont disparu au profit des silences et des ordres guerriers et quand l'Ordre est devenu poussière là où il était bouclier. Je ne veux pas vivre cette époque. Je ne veux pas être de l'effondrement de ce en quoi j'ai crû toute ma vie.

Mon maître est mort hier. Je viens de l'apprendre. Maître Windu avait l'air si différent de ce qu'il était autrefois sous son masque solennel que j'ai eu envie de pleurer. Du moins c'est ce que j'ai senti. Ce n'est pas facile d'être aveugle, même si pour un Jedi, c'est plus simple. Je devine, j'use de la force pour me déplacer et « voir » les choses autour de moi. Mais surtout, ma connexion avec la force est plus vive qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. Mon empathie est si forte avec chaque être vivant….

Pleurer aurait été inutile pourtant. Cela ne l'aurait pas ramené. Et je suis juste heureux de savoir qu'il est retourné dans l'océan infini de la force. Je le rejoindrai bientôt, je pense. C'est idiot de dire cela, ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes en guerre que…et pourtant j'en ai la sensation.

-Hyne ?

Je sursaute en entendant mon nom. Ce n'est pas de moi d'être aussi peu attentif à l'instant présent. Maître Yoda me regarde, je le sens, avec une infinie tristesse. Qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom, c'est déjà mauvais. Pas de « Padawan Hanareth » ? Comme si mon titre n'avait aucune signification. Je sais déjà ce qu'il va me dire. Je ne veux pas l'entendre.

-Un chevalier, tu deviens aujourd'hui.

Je hausse les épaules en serrant les poings, cachés dans mes manches. Mes yeux me brûle, mais mon bandeau de soie noire les dissimule…Hm, comme s'il ne pouvait pas le sentir.

-Je n'ai pas passé les épreuves !

-Désolé de cela je suis. Mais un chevalier néanmoins tu seras, Hyne, c'est ce qu'il voulait et c'est ce dont les Jedi ont besoin.

Et maintenant je suis là, dans les jardins. La cérémonie a été courte, avec seulement quelques personnes présentes. Elle aurait dû se faire en grande pompe. Tant mieux. Il y avait trop de non dits. Trop de souffrance. Un Jedi ne doit pas ressentir tout cela. Pas pour lui-même en tout cas. Il vit pour servir. Suis-je encore capable d'en faire autant ?

-Hyne !

Tiens. Anakin Skywalker. Sa voix est comme un joyeux ruisseau, qui coule dans le cratère vide de ma blessure.

-Maître Skywalker ?

Mon ton est atone, sans nuance. Cela semble le choquer, je sens son incertitude. Il devrait être fier. Il est le plus jeune maître de l'Ordre. Et moi ? Devrais-je être fier d'être chevalier ?

-Ah, tu veux que je t'appelle chevalier Hanareth, c'est ça ? C'est ton nouveau titre qui te monte à la tête ?

Il plaisante. Je me force à sourire. Après tout, nous avons toujours été amis, même s'il est très en avance dans la hiérarchie. C'est mon meilleur ami. Et je suis le seul Jedi à savoir, pour son mariage. Il me l'a dit après que nous nous soyons battus ensemble sur Velgarik. Ca a été une si dure bataille. Nous avons été entre la vie et la mort, incertain de notre sort, seuls tout les deux durant près de trois mois. Trois moi durant lesquels j'ai agonisé dans ses bras, les orbites arrachées, les nerfs détruits, irréparablement.

Je désapprouve son union, mais je comprends et je le soutiendrais de toutes mes forces, si le Conseil l'apprenait. J'aurais aimé être présent à son mariage. A cette époque, je ne le connaissais pas encore.

Il m'a sauvé la vie et je lui dois tant. Il n'a que quelques années de plus que moi, mais il est tellement différent. Et il a quelque chose de magnétique, même pour moi qui ne peux plus le contempler depuis deux ans. Peut-être surtout pour moi. Je finis par lui répondre. Mais le silence lui a permis de s'asseoir à coté de moi, pendant que j'appelais son image dans mon esprit.

-Excuse-moi, Anakin. Mais c'est ton titre, et tu mérites d'être appelé ainsi.

Aïe. Je sens une vague de colère et de déception. C'en est presque une blessure physique. Qu'ai-je bien pu dire ?

-Tout le monde ne semble pas le penser. J'ai ma place au conseil, mais pas le titre de maître.

Hein ? C'est pour le moins inhabituel. Et très peu valorisant.

-Et ils veulent que je remplisse une mission, c'est pour ça que j'ai été intégré ! Ils se méfient du Chancelier ! Ils veulent que je le surveille ! Un homme qui a toujours veillé sur moi et qui m'a offert son appui !

Le Chancelier. Je ne l'aime pas. Ou plus exactement, il m'effraye. Pourquoi ? Je ne saurais le dire. J'abhorre les hommes qui, comme lui, abusent de leur pouvoir, mais il n'y a pas que ça.

Depuis que je suis aveugle, je n'arrive pas à invoquer son image. Je ne vois qu'un trou sombre et effrayant. Je n'en ais parlé à personne, surtout pas à Anakin…Mais haïr… Ce n'est pas un comportement de Jedi. Encore une chose qui fait que je ne mérite pas mon titre.

Mais je comprends le point de vu d'Anakin. Je le partage aussi, d'une certaine façon. Le conseil est maladroit sur ce point. A quoi jouent-ils, par la Force ! Si maître Kesarel…Mais il est mort maintenant.

-Il y a sûrement une raison, Anakin. Ils te font confiance. Tu as prouvé que tu étais plus puissant que tous les Jedi. Il te faut juste acquérir la patience. Maître Jinn aurait été très fier.

Je savais aussi pour le lien spécial, presque filial, qui avait uni Qui-Gon Jinn et Anakin. Il m'avait beaucoup parlé de lui. Mais sa réaction n'est pas celle que j'attends.

-Bien sûr qu'il y a une raison ! Je suis proche du Chancelier et ils ont besoin d'un espion ! Le Conseil devient mégalomane ! Maître Jinn serait sûrement ravi de savoir ce que fait son Obi-Wan maintenant !

Je ne connais pas bien Maître Kenobi, autrement que ce que m'en a dit Anakin. Je l'ai eu comme instructeur quelques fois, mais ça ne m'a pas vraiment aidé à mieux le connaître.

-Tu ne devrais pas dire ça. Gardes les yeux bien ouvert et voit comment les choses évoluent (_bien, je pourrais dire beaucoup là-dessu_s. Cela me fait sourire, même si je ne le dis pas à haute voix). Lorsque tu seras un maître, tu seras tout à fait capable de les changer par toi-même.

Anakin me regarde intensément maintenant. Je sens sa colère dans la force. Ca n'est pas bon du tout. Mais avant que je ne puisse dire quoique ce soit…Il rit. Et son émotion négative se dissipe. Il me sourit, je le sens, irrésistible. Je suis capable d'invoquer le sourire qu'il est en train de me faire à l'instant. C'est celui qui l'avait lorsque nous sommes partis en mission. Le dernier sourire qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.

-Ah…Voilà que mon meilleur ami est trop sage pour son propre bien ! Si ton maître te voyait !

Il n'a pas voulu me faire mal. Je le sais. Pourtant…Serait-il possible qu'il ne sache pas ?

-Mon maître est mort. Je viens de l'apprendre. C'est pour ça que je ne suis plus Padawan.

Il l'ignorait. Je sens sa confusion et sa gêne, ainsi que sa compassion…et toujours cette rage, violente, profondément enfouie. Oh Anakin, tu me fais peur parfois.

-Oh, Hyne ! Je ne savais pas, on m'a juste dit que tu étais devenu chevalier, sans me donner de détail. Je suis dé…

Je ne le laisse pas finir et pose ma main sur sa bouche. Bien visé, hein, pour un aveugle. Je souris, même si le cœur n'y est pas…

-Ca n'est rien.

Il n'y est même pas du tout. Cette fois, j'ai vraiment envie de pleurer. Je sens le bras d'Anakin passer autour de mes épaules et je place mon visage au creux de son cou en faisant de drôles de bruits de gorge qui ressemblent à s'y méprendre à des sanglots. Puis je pleure. Ma frustration. Ma propre colère. Ma confusion. Et ma…peur ? Non, je ne dois pas avoir peur…

Je finis par relâcher mes émotions dans la Force, sentant la présence apaisante de l'esprit d'Ani dans le mien. Ne reste que cette paix sereine qui m'est si familière…Et que j'aimerais insuffler à mon meilleur ami. Sa voix me ramène dans le monde matériel.

-Tu sais quoi, Hyne ? On va faire quelque chose tout les deux, maintenant que tu n'es plus apprenti…On va aller dans une cantina que je connais bien et ensuite, je t'emmenai rencontrer Padme ! Il est temps que tu la connaisses ! Et j'ai une formidable nouvelle à t'apprendre…Même si…

Je sens une étrange…peur dans son intonation. Mais de toute façon…

-Non, Anakin. On a besoins de nous. C'est la guerre, je ne sais même pas ma prochaine assignation et…

-Eh, je suis au Conseil, je te rappelle. S'il t'assigne quelque part, je serais au courant. En plus tu garderas ton comelink. Et puis arrêtes, t'as quoi ? Vingt quatre ans ? T'auras tout le temps de devenir un Jedi sage et respecté !

Il rit, m'attrape la main… Et son ton devient sérieux.

-Allez, viens. J'ai des choses à te dire et…

Il se lève, m'entraînant avec lui.

-…Il se peut que tu puisses m'aider.

Il semblerait que je n'ai pas le droit de dire non en revanche. Il glisse mon bras sous le sien (il fait parti des gens qui n'admettent pas que je n'ai besoin de personne pour me déplacer…Mais ça n'est pas grave…Lui, il ne me dérange pas lorsqu'il fait ça.), puis m'entraîne vers le hangar du temple.

Il est tard. Nous n'avons croisé personne. Anakin pilote tandis que je laisse mon esprit vagabonder. Pendant notre trajet jusqu'au speeder, Anakin était profondément plongé dans ses pensées. Et moi aussi. Je me dis que, parfois, j'aimerai être aussi libre que lui. Mais il est si tourmenté. Mon cœur souffre pour lui. Pour sa peine et l'absence de sa mère…Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ce qu'il ressent. Ce vide…Moi, je n'ai pas connu mes parents. Mon maître était ma famille. Et sa mort, je l'accepte avec sérénité. Pour Anakin, c'est différent. Et quelque part, tant de choses reposent sur ses épaules. Il est l'Elu. De cela, je n'ai jamais douté. Mais quel sens donner à l'Equilibre de la force… ? Voilà une question intéressante.

Je sens un doigt sur mon front et une voix dans mon oreille.

- Arrêtes. Tu penses trop, je peux le voir à ce petit froncement-là.

J'écarte sa main en souriant. Nous sommes arrivés. Je sais à peu près où nous sommes, même si je ne vois pas les choses. Sith, c'est un endroit plutôt malfamé…

-Allez viens.

Et de nouveau bras dessus, bras dessous, il m'entraîne jusqu'à une cantina bondée, où un droïd nous verse du vin corellien. Il semble hésitant puis inspire et se lance.

-Padme est enceinte.

Je souris. Ah. Voilà qui est un peu ennuyeux pour mon cher Ani. Mais un enfant…

-C'est magnifique.

C'est dit du fond du cœur. Même si je vois tous les problèmes engendrés par cette naissance. Un enfant qui ne saurait être déclaré, mais qui, c'est évident, sera infiniment fort dans la force. Et Anakin ne le laissera pas aux Jedi…Un instant une image traverse mon esprit. Un œil bleu et un œil vert. Un sabre laser. Un hurlement de douleur. C'est parti. Qu'était-ce ?

-Mais Padme va mourir !

Il y a tant de détresse dans ses mots. Cela me ramène au présent. Cela paraît effrayant. Padme est-elle malade ?

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Je l'ai vu dans mes rêves. Comme quand ma mère…

Il ne finit pas. Je cherche sa main et l'entour du velours du gant qui couvre la mienne.

-Tu en as parlé à maître Yoda.

Il a un drôle de gloussement. Je sens sa peine. Et cette colère…

-Ouais. Et il a été très sibyllin dans sa réponse. D'après lui, si c'est ce qui doit arriver… Mais jamais je ne la laisserai mourir ! Il doit y avoir un moyen, même chez les Jedi !

_Même chez les Jedi_ Que veut-il dire ?

-Comment ça ?

-Le Chancelier pense qu'il y a des pouvoirs…Mais…

Mais pas chez les Jedi. Oh Force, à quoi rime tout cela… Le… Chancelier… ? Non, cela ne se peut… Je ne sais pas ce que veut Palpatine, mais je fais confiance à Anakin pour le découvrir en temps et en heure. Je murmure, tentant de ne pas le braquer :

-Méfies-toi, Ani, tu t'engages sur une route périlleuse. La peur et l'angoisse mènent à l'obscurité, là où sauver Padme sera impossible, de toute façon. Seule la destruction et la haine vivent du coté obscure…pas la vie. Tu es un Jedi, tu as cette force en toi, cette force de foi et de vie.

Il s'est tendu au fil de mon discours, un instant je crains de le voir se détourner de moi. Mais il répond avec une voix basse et intense, comme si notre échange était le plus dangereux des secrets, ce qu'il est, peut-être.

-Je veux davantage. Je veux pouvoir la sauver.

On ne peut aller contre la mort, il faut parfois juste…L'accepter. Mais inutile de lui dire cela. Il le sait. Et c'est pourquoi il souffre autant.

-Ce n'est qu'un rêve Anakin. (Je ne le laisse pas m'interrompre) Padme ne va pas mourir. Tu es fort Anakin et elle aussi. Plus aucune femme ne meure en couche dans la République. S'il te plaît, Ani, réfléchis. Tu seras le plus grand Jedi de tous les temps. Mais tu as le temps de voir venir les choses. Aies confiance en la vie et en la Force. Tu ne peux pas tout réussir seul…Mais Padme et là, et Obi-Wan quoique tu en dises…Et moi aussi, je crois en toi. Elle ne mourra pas !

Il y a plus de force dans ses mots que je ne voulais en montrer. L'intensité de ma foi en lui est effrayante parfois. Mais au moins ai-je fait mouche. Il semble méditer mes paroles. Enfin, Anakin pose son autre main sur la mienne et je sens son humeur s'alléger.

-Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ton amitié (_tu m'as sauvé la vie et réconforter, n'est-ce point suffisant ?_) mais merci, Hyne. Je me suis mal conduit avec le conseil, et devant Maître Kenobi…Il faudra que je m'en excuse. Tu as raison. Il est temps que je fasse taire mes peurs.

A suivre


End file.
